Paradize
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: Comme un air qui résonne derrière chaque nuage, au fond de la cage. 10 instants d'aujourd'hui ou hier, de demain ou maintenant, portés par la musique. [Ships variés. Angstgélique. Plein d'anges de partout. ]


Bonjour tout le monde - si monde il y a - et bienvenue sur une fanfic que me trotte dans la tête...  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà exprimé mon amour inconditionnel pour Indochine ? Non ?  
Bah maintenant vous savez.  
Cette fanfic sera un recueil d'OS angstgéliques (j'aime ce mot. Il est beau hein ? Comment ça, pas du tout. ) songfics basé sur l'album Paradize. Le titre était trop tentant. Il y aura 10 OS, 10 chapitres, 10 chansons, suivant l'ordre de l'album.  
Je tiens à préciser, vu que j'oublie souvent, que rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées de mettre les persos ici à ce moment précis... Et les fautes.  
Il n'y aura pas de parution régulière, je tiens à avertir.

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

* * *

 _Toi viens par ici  
Je dis toi regarde moi ...  
_

"Viens par ici ... "  
Assis sur une banquette défoncée, là où rien n'a plus d'importance désormais, Michael regarde le vide sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il peut se passer. Ses pieds se balancent, effleurent à peine le sol où une mare de sang se forme. Une mare de sang et une mare de plumes : multicolores, irisées, dans des teintes et des états si variés que toutes les langues des mondes et des univers ne sauraient avoir un nom pour chacun. Une plume pour chaque enfant qu'il a envoyé au combat, une plume pour chaque frère tombé sous ses ordres, tombé là.  
Assis sur sa banquette défoncée - vestige d'un univers qu'il a voulu recréer autour de lui pour vainement se protéger, là où plus rien n'importera plus jamais - Michael relève la tête quand il entend la voix de son frère.

"Viens par ici. "

Au fond du trou creusé il y a bien trop longtemps par son cadet, Michael se surprend à douter du bien fondé des prisons. Lui qui n'a jamais rien remis en question, pas même ses propres décisions - obscurantisme ou confiance aveugle, il cherche encore à le décider -. Leurs véhicules abandonnés dans un coin et la pointe et des pieds de l'archange anciennement régent du Paradis trempés du sang de ses frères, du sang d'un millier de bébés _sacrifiés_ , il n'ose pas bouger.  
"Michael, ça ne sert à rien de m'ignorer." La voix est douce, se glisse comme un fluide glacé dans l'air pâteux et lourd d'une pièce mal définie. Elle est trop sombre, trop glacée - on peut voir le givre accroché sur les appliques de cristal, comme des centaines de millions d'étoiles au coeur mort -. " Tu comptes me bouder pour l'éternité ? "

 _Oui,_ crie sa présence, ses pieds qui dansent dans le sang qui continue de se former - il coule maintenant de l'aîné, ruisselle du bout de ses doigts, de la pointe de l'épée à son côté. _Oui, je vais t'ignorer pendant des années, des millénaires et tout le temps qui pourrait passer. Je vais t'ignorer car tu n'es pas mon frère et que je n'ai pas pu te tuer._

"... C'est beau les mensonges à soi-même, hein ? "  
Lucifer s'assoit à coté de celui qui ne veut pas croire qu'il est en Enfer. "C'est beau, grand frère, de savoir que tout ce qu'on veut cacher, ici, ressort, étalé en plein jour. De toute manière, c'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose à vous cacher... Pas comme si tu ne savais pas déjà tout."  
Les yeux du Diable, posés sur Michael, sondent son âme d'une couleur immaculée entachée par le sang des milliers d'enfants.

 _On revient de loin demain sera bien ..._

"J'ai froid. "  
Silence. Un long silence, ponctué de sourires et de regards vers l'archange meurtrier. Mais rien, pas même un sursaut, pas même un soupir. Rien. Le plus jeune des deux a l'impression de revenir des millénaires avant la Création de la Terre, quand Michael jouait à l'ignorer pour le faire pleurer et mieux le consoler après.  
Il a l'impression de souffrir une seconde fois.

 **~O~**

"Raconte-moi le Paradis, Mikey."  
Allongé dans une flaque de sang, innocent, ses ailes décharnées étendues autour de lui, aux pieds de son aîné, Lucifer implore presque pour savoir ce qu'il a manqué. La Cage autour d'eux n'a même pas besoin de les séparer, de servir comme elle sait si bien le faire : ils se détruisent d'eux-mêmes.

 _Ce que tu sais  
_ _Qui m'extasie ..._

Alors Michael raconte. Michael raconte le Paradis, autrefois. Comment les nuages autour de l'ange déchu ont brûlé, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Comment Gabriel a sauté à sa suite, comment Raphael ne l'a pas vu s'en aller. Comment Castiel s'est assis au bord du trou fumant, les jambes dans le vide, en demandant où est-ce que son grand frère était parti.  
Michael raconte comment il a tout organisé. Les rondes, les patrouilles, les explorations à la frontière du Purgatoire. Les soldats formés, petit à petit, un peu plus jeunes à chaque génération. Les armes forgées dans les étoiles qui tombaient, une par une, pour le suivre.  
De toute manière, il avait des milliers d'années pour se préparer.

 _Des milliers d'années pour recommencer..._

Les mains de Michael transpirent le sang sur le visage de son frère, à présent. A chacune de ses respirations, il peut voir des gouttes glisser et éclabousser les cheveux qu'il a tant de fois caressés. Il a entre les doigts, dans son coeur et sur son âme le meurtre d'un milliard d'enfants. Des frères, des soeurs, des anges du zodiaque ou de la nature, des chérubins. tout revient au même.  
Il a sur les mains le sang d'un milliard de prétendus pantins.  
Mais Lucifer, lui, s'en fout. Il a fermé les yeux, goûte sur sa peau glacier l'averse irrégulière écarlate avec l'impression qu'en se concentrant un peu, il peut sentir l'ondée du Paradis, de leur Paradis frapper son visage. Lucifer s'en fout de savoir qui est mort pour que Michael puisse culpabiliser au fond d'un trou pour l'éternité. Lucifer s'en fout, parce que son grand frère est à nouveau à ses côtés.  
Et chaque goutte, chaque particule qui dégouline sur lui, lui fait comme des larmes carmines sur son épiderme gelé, chaque particule le rapproche un peu plus des Cieux sacrés dont il a été banni.  
Là où leurs frères sont encore en vie.

 **~O~**

"Michael.  
\- Quoi ? "  
L'étoile du matin soulève une plume trempée de sang, dorée, une plume d'enfant. La plume d'un frère disparu bien avant la guerre, l'Apocalypse meurtrière.  
"Tu n'as pas tué Gabriel."

 **~O~**

 _Montre-moi la vie ..._

"J'ai froid."

Allongé dans une flaque de sang, entouré par les plumes d'un millier de combattants pour la plupart tombés sous les armes et les coups de ses propres légions, le Diable, ange déchu perdu aux veines de glace, frissonne.  
"Mikey, j'ai froid. "

 _Même si on l'interdit ...  
_

Dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer, là où plus rien n'a d'importance, deux anges aux ailes consumées se serrent l'un contre l'autre dans une profusion de sang, de silence et de souvenirs.

Ils ne savent pas qu'au dessus d'eux, dans leur Maison adorée dont la porte est pour eux désormais fermée, ils ne savent pas que deux tombes se dressent, esseulées, au milieu d'un jardin trop bien gardé.  
Ils ne savent pas que, même pour toujours condamnés, leur Père continue de les aimer et ne voudra jamais plus les séparer.

 _Et même au Paradis  
On restera gravés dans nos mémoires._


End file.
